MEMORIAS
by L.I.T
Summary: Sakura pierde su memoria luego de la última pelea con Akatsuki, con ello olvida a su esposo y su pequeña hija logrando que sus corazones busquen un nuevo comienzo.
1. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Summary**: Sakura pierde su memoria luego de la última pelea con Akatsuki, con ello olvida a su esposo y su pequeña hija logrando que sus corazones busquen un nuevo comienzo.

**Disclamer**: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin. Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura e Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Aine Tsukino tampoco es de mi prioridad, la castaña es un personaje creado por mi neechan Atori. Himeko Tsukino si es un personaje creado por mí.

**Pairings**: Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, Shikatema, Saiino, GaaOcc, ItaOcc

**M.E.M.O.R.I.A.S.**

**By L.I.T**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

Sasuke abría sus ojos nuevamente luego de quedar inconsciente, lo último que recordaba era la batalla contra "Tobi" o mejor dicho Uchiha Madara. Recordaba que tanto Sakura como él habían peleado arduamente contra los Akatsuki, aunque la chica había quedado inconsciente por el Mangekyou Sharingan del otro Uchiha.

Tal vez ahora estaba en Konoha, así que trato de enfocar su vista bien en el sitio pero la luz le molesto, cuando lo logró vio una habitación completamente blanca.

-"El hospital" –pensó

Dirigió su vista hacia un lado buscando a cierta persona muy importante pero no le encontró, así que su vista se poso del otro lado y logró divisar una abundante cabellera color rosa.

-Sakura –pensó

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Una pequeña de no más de 4 años asomaba su oscura cabecita. La niña sonrió al ver aquellos ojos negros mirándola asombrados y confusos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a una pequeña andar sola por un enorme hospital? Tsunade le tendría que escuchar después se mentalmente Sasuke.

-Aiko ven –llamó el moreno

La nombrada no lo dudo ni dos segundos e ingreso a la habitación, caminó lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían para llegar a aquella cama. Al estar cerca el hombre la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en su regazo.

-¿Qué tal te portaste? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa el ex vengador

-Bien, aunque me cansé de estar con Tsunade-sama tanto tiempo –respondió la pequeña que a pesar de tener cuatro años tenía un coeficiente mayor a los niños de su edad.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le cuestionó el moreno aún sabiendo la respuesta

-Tsunade-sama no juega conmigo como tú o mamá lo hacen

-Princesa ella es la Hokage, además….-no terminó al escuchar unos sollozos

-Papi además tuve miedo de no verles más –dijo la pequeña mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del hombre llorando desconsoladamente.

Sasuke solo sonrió y la acurrucó entre sus brazos meciéndola como cuando era una bebé, para ir poco a poco cerrando los ojos y caer dormido nuevamente, solo que estaba vez no lo hacía solo sino con la calidez de una de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Una joven rubia miraba como su novio yacía dormido en aquella blanca cama del hospital, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de varios vendajes haciéndole ver irreconocible. La chica no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado desde Suna, cuando su hermano le había informado el estado del manipulador de sombras todo su mundo se había venido abajo. Nadie podía negarlo, el chico de Konoha y la rubia de Suna se amaban locamente a pesar de la distancia que había entre sus aldeas.

-Shikamaru –murmuró ella viéndole fijamente. Se sentía tan vulnerable por verlo ahí postrado, en un principio creyó que todo lo que conocía sería enterrado. Tan ida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que otra persona entro a la habitación.

-Temari –llamó la voz de una chica

La aludida se sorprendió al no sentir aquella presencia acercarse, pero realmente agradecía a la chica estar ahí, sobretodo sabiendo cómo están ciertas relaciones de la joven en Suna.

-Himeko –dijo la rubia mientras se volvía a verla

-Vine apenas me dijeron, además estoy acompañando a Aine que vino a ver a sus cuñados –dijo una castaña de ojos color jade

-Me alegra mucho que estés acá Hime-chan –murmuró la joven de coletas con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó la joven mientras miraba de reojo al chico de la cama y giraba para ver el atardecer por la ventana

-Llegue hoy, apenas me enteré sin importar nada me vine bueno mejor dicho vinimos –comentó la joven mientras veía a la chica de trenzas tensarse

La mayor de los hermanos No Sabaku sabía que algo había sucedido entre su hermano menor y aquella chica, la joven desde hace mucho tiempo formaba parte de los ninjas de la aldea y era muy cercana al Kazekage y sus hermanos, aunque desde hace dos semanas se había alejado del País del Viento sin mirar atrás, ella tras su partida había notado en gran cambio en la actitud de su hermano pero esté al ser tan reservado nunca decía nada, todo lo guardaba para él.

-¿Himeko estuviste en la misión?

-Si acompañe a mi hermana y a su esposo en ella, aunque no estuvimos en el campo de batalla nos dedicamos a cuidarles las espaldas y aún así no salimos bien librados del todo –murmuró con un deje de voz divertida pero impasible

-¿Qué les sucedió? –preguntó la otra chica preocupada. La rubia sabía que la chica era algo más que una simple Kunoichi para el Kazekage y si algo le pasaba volvería loco al pelirrojo

-Nos atacó Konan, esa mujer detectó a Itachi y decidió darle una lección, según ella iba a noquear a Aine para hacer sufrir al pelinegro pero no contó con mi presencia, así que yo evite aquel golpe y por ello sufrí una fractura de mi hombro izquierdo cuando caí –dijo cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Himeko Tsukino ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? No pensaste en las personas que te rodeaban y esperaban por ti –comentó tras oír la declaración

-Era mi hermana, además mis sobrinas se podían quedar sin su madre y eso no lo iba a permitir, yo sé que mi hermana es fuerte pero la tomaron de sorpresa bien sabes que cuesta mucho librarse de un ataque así –respondió la castaña ensombrecida

-¿No pensaste en Gaara al arriesgarte así? –cuestionó sin más la rubia

Pero antes de que la castaña respondiera el aludido entro por la puerta. El pelirrojo mantuvo su porte serio y estoico hasta localizarse en medio de las mujeres.

-Temari ¿cómo está Nara? –preguntó intentado olvidar la presencia de la castaña

-Según me informó Shizune-san se encuentra bien, los vendajes es para proteger las heridas que le causó Kisame –comentó aliviada

Luego de aquel informe el ambiente en la habitación se volvió algo incómodo para los presentes, hasta que la puerta nuevamente se abrió revelando tras de sí a una castaña de ojos verdes, quién miraba sorprendida al joven pelirrojo para desviar su mirada hacia la persona que buscaba.

-Hime-chan necesitó hablar contigo –murmuró sin más

-Disculpen –dijo la castaña de trenzas para salir detrás de su hermana

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Naruto se sentía impotente en su sitio, frente a él se encontraba aquella chica que desde muy temprana edad le amaba, amor que vio correspondido hace 9 meses y que ahora pendía de un hilo. El rubio sabía que el estado de la chica era su culpa, ella había recibido aquel golpe directo que el líder de Akatsuki dirigía hacia él. Si le hubiera dicho que no fuera con él nada habría pasado, tal vez él ya estaría junto a sus padres y ella sonriendo como siempre. El contenedor del Kyubi no Kitsune miró a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba Neji junto a Tenten.

El ojiperla veía a su prima con una gran frustración en sus ojos. El joven heredero del Bouke era el encargado de protegerla pero todo había pasado tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Por no haber tenido aquella reacción la peliazul aún se encontraba en un estado poco estable; el cual según Godaime debían prepararse para lo peor, por si las heridas en su pecho no lograban recuperarse.

Tenten miraba a su novio, sabía que el chico que hace algún tiempo había demostrado un gran odio por la heredera del Souke ahora la quería como su hermana y aunque su deber era protegerla por obligación lo hacía como si fuera un hermano mayor celoso. Recordó que al inicio de la relación de su amiga con el rubio hiperactivo, el castaño dio su grito al cielo y casi los obliga a terminarla pero ella haciendo uso de su gran sentido de convencimiento y uno que otro beso logró hacerlo desistir. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, esa persona que tanto amaba se encontraba decaída por todo lo sucedido.

Y es que aquella misión había significado para la aldea algunas bajas como la de Karin, la pelirroja formaba parte del grupo de subordinados al mando del menor de los Uchiha, quien pereció a manos de Zetsu, seguida por su compañero de equipo Juugo y por último Suigetsu quien se lanzó suicidamente al Akatsuki decidiendo con ello morir junto a sus compañeros. Todos sabían que el joven con dientes afilados amaba en secreto a la pelirroja y sabiendo que ya nunca estaría con ella no le importo sacrificarse y robarle la vida al ser que le arrancó la persona que amaba. Luego de aquellas bajas estaban los heridos entre los que destacaban Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Hinata; el resto estaba en perfecto estado.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Una pelirrosa abría sus ojos lentamente. La chica no sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que escucha eran risas. Así que despacio fue levantando su cuerpo.

Cuando lo hizo logró divisar a dos pelinegros en la cama de al lado, parecía que se la pasaban de maravilla, al verles reír algo se removió en su corazón y no entendía la razón. Así que decidió no interrumpir y volvió a acomodarse en la cama dónde se encontraba.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Aine miró a su hermana, la mujer no entendía la razón del llamado de la castaña.

-¿Himeko ese pelirrojo era el Kazekage de Suna?

-Si –murmuró fríamente

-¿No es tu prometido?

-Creo

-¿Crees?

-Es algo largo y complicado

-Me llamaste para huir de él –dijo la mayor entrecerrando los ojos

-Si –contestó en voz apenas imperceptible la otra chica, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Eso le pasaba solo cuando Él estaba cerca así que detuvo su caminar

-Himeko –llamó una voz

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Aiko era una de las dos personas que lograban que Uchiha Sasuke dejara ese aire de hombre frío, sin sentimientos, egocéntrico y arrogante para ser el papá más cariñoso, responsable, emotivo y que nunca le negaba nada a su pequeñita.

Todos los amigos del moreno y de su esposa coincidían en una cosa, aquella niña había llegado para doblegar la parte del corazón del ex vengador que aún su madre no había logrado curar. Así que el menor de los Uchiha de antaño daría su vida para proteger a su familia pero si alguien trataba de hacerles daño volvía a ser aquella persona déspota que no le importaba nada solo le poseían las ansias de ver sufrir a quien buscaba dañarles.

La pequeña domadora del corazón del Uchiha se fijo en la cama de al lado de su padre con una gran esperanza en sus ojos, y todo lo que anhelo estaba ahí, la persona en aquella otra cama tenía abiertos sus ojos color jade y miraba el techo analizándolo. La niña soltó un gritito que alarmo a su padre.

-¿Ai qué sucede? –preguntó el moreno

-Papi YA despertó –dijo con una gran alegría y con su mejor sonrisa en su rostro

El joven de cabello color azabache solo con aquellas palabras y alegría supo de quien hablaba, así que giro su cabeza para ver a la única persona que había logrado conocer al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mamá –grito la pequeña, mientras salto al suelo para ir hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa

La pelirrosa únicamente le siguió con sus ojos color jade pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Aunque algo hacia que su corazón se encogiera al ver a la niña.

Aiko miró con sorpresa a su mamá, acaso la pelirrosa le había ignorado, ella nunca en sus escasos 4 años tuvo aquel trato, sus inocentes ojos color jade se empezaron a llenar nuevamente de lágrimas.

Sasuke teniendo un mal presagio se levantó lentamente de su cama para tomar en brazos a su hija y así seguidamente dirigir su mirada a la pelirrosa, quién sin importarle las palabras de la pequeña y las lágrimas veía detenidamente la habitación.

-Sakura –llamó el moreno

La chica al escuchar aquella voz dirigió su mirada hasta el joven, le observó por algunos minutos pero no recordaba quien era.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –murmuró asustada, reflejando en sus ojos temor

**Continuará……**

Bueno había decido no actualizar o publicar algo hasta que se arreglará lo de mi plagio pero no me he resistido. Este fic tiene mucho de estar dando vueltas en mi cabeza y he decidido subirlo. Espero encarecidamente que les agrade, aunque últimamente he sentido que mis historias no son bien recibidas pero no importa, siempre las hago dando mi mayor esfuerzo

Sé que tal vez algunas cosas no están muy claras, como por ejemplo: ¿De dónde salieron las hermanas? ¿Por qué Himeko huye de Gaara? ¿Cómo se comunican las hermanas? ¿Por qué Itachi ya no es Akatsuki y Konan le iba a dar una lección? Pero eso se irá tratando conforme avance el fic.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo y recuerden: Bajo ninguna circunstancia presto mis historias para que sean publicadas.

¿Reviews para seguir? Solo da en donde dice Go

Nos vemos!!

L.I.T


	2. Dos noticias

**Summary**: Sakura pierde su memoria luego de la última pelea con Akatsuki, con ello olvida a su esposo y a su pequeña hija logrando que sus corazones busquen un nuevo comienzo.

**Disclamer**: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin. Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura e Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Aine Tsukino tampoco es de mi prioridad, la castaña es un personaje creado por mi neechan Atori. Himeko Tsukino si es un personaje creado por mí.

**Pairings**: Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, Shikatema, Saiino, GaaOcc, ItaOcc

**M.E.M.O.R.I.A.S.**

**By L.I.T**

**Capítulo 2: Dos noticias**

Tsunade caminaba apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos del hospital, tenía que llegar rápido al cuarto del matrimonio Uchiha. La rubia llevaba en sus manos los análisis de la pelirrosa; en sus manos iba una buena noticia y otra no. Pedía con toda su fe que la mala noticia fuera solamente un temor que no pasará a más.

Estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta pero oyó algo que le dejo fría en su lugar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Esa voz era sin duda alguna la de Sakura acaso… ¡Oh no! Se dijo mentalmente y reuniendo fuerzas entró en la habitación.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

-Himeko –llamó una voz

La nombrada solo volteo su rostro encontrando un pelirrojo frente a ella. El joven reflejaba en su mirada arrepentimiento y preocupación. La castaña con solo ver aquellos ojos aguamarinas se deshizo de toda su frustración e enojo y le dio una leve pero cálida sonrisa.

-Hime-chan –llamó la voz de Aine

-Dime

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó viendo a ambos ninjas de la arena

-No, ¿Gaara recuerdas a mi hermana mayor Aine? –dijo la castaña de ojos verdes

-Sí, es un placer verla nuevamente –respondió respetuosamente el Kazekage

-Aine –llamó una cuarta voz

La castaña volteo a ver y miró a un pelinegro de coleta, quien venía junto a dos niñas, una tomada de su mano izquierda y la otra era alzada por el hombre.

-Itachi –murmuró ella al verlo con las dos niñas

El Uchiha se acerco y le dio a la mujer la pequeña niña de apenas un año, mientras la mayor de sus niñas miraba detenidamente al joven pelirrojo que estaba muy cerca de su tía.

-Tía Himeko –llamó la pelinegra de ojos negros

-Dime Asuka

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó señalando al pelirrojo

Ante la pregunta la mediana de las Tsukino se sonrojo. Aquel sonrojo no paso desapercibido por parte de los tres adultos presentes. Por lo que el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

-Él es –empezó a decir la castaña de trenzas

-El prometido de tu tía Himeko –dijo una nueva voz

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Sasuke al oír salir aquellas palabras de quién era su mujer sintió que su mundo se deshacía. Por su mente nunca paso la idea de que Sakura le olvidará de aquella forma, tal vez si fuera sólo él el involucrado lo aceptaría mejor pero ahora también involucraba a Aiko, su pequeña, su cielo; sabía que para la pequeña su madre era como el aire que necesitaba para respirar y ahora qué pasaría con la pelinegra sí la mujer que le dio la vida no la recordaba. Solo el escuchar la puerta abrirse lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

-Neji –llamó Tenten a su novio

-Si –contestó este

La maestra en armas suspiro nerviosamente, tenían días de saberlo o mejor dicho dos meses y aún le costaba hablar de ello, no se arrepentía de su estado y sabía que el Hyuuga tampoco. Pero qué dirían los demás, dentro de algunos meses no podrían ocultar lo que pasaba.

-¿Hablaste con Hiashi-sama?

-Sí y accedió. Me dijo que mejor antes de que el "problema" se hiciera notorio –comentó el chico mientras veía desde la cama a la joven

-¿Para ti es un problema? –murmuró cabizbaja

-Ya sabes que no, todo es obra del destino –comentó el shinobi

La joven solo escuchaba aquellas palabras mientras cariñosamente acariciaba su vientre. La castaña no dejaba de contar los días para ver aquella parte de su cuerpo abultada, deseaba con toda su alma que aquel ser llegará pronto y iluminará sus días. El apuesto heredero de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga no perdió detalle alguno de las acciones de la chica. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su normalmente serio rostro y sin más se acerco a su novia. Estando junto a ella, amorosamente paso su mano sobre el vientre de la joven.

-Todo esto me emociona tanto como a ti –susurró y sin más la besó

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Una rubia entraba por la puerta de la habitación, su porte alto y serio que siempre presentaba no estaba. Además desprendida una atmósfera de tristeza. Aquello fue percibido por el chico y supo que realmente algo no estaba bien.

-Tsunade –llamó a la mujer

La ojimiel le miró por unos segundos y bajo nuevamente el rostro.

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar –murmuró sigilosamente y de paso miraba a la niña que estaba en esos momentos dormida en brazos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Sakura, tengo que darte dos noticias

Aquellas dos últimas palabras hicieron que su corazón empezará a latir dolorosamente. Un mal presentimiento inundo su mente aunque una minúscula llamita calentaba aún su corazón. El adulto no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía y pasaba por su mente y cuerpo en esos momentos.

-Adelante –dijo esperando impaciente por las palabras de la Hokage

-Creo que empezaré con la más difícil de llevar –la rubia solo suspiro para continuar –Luego de realizarle unos exámenes a Sakura, encontramos que tras la caída sufrida luego del ataque de Tobi sufrió un daño cerebral. Este tipo de daño puede provocar la pérdida de la memoria, no sé si sabrás pero existen varios tipos, nos preocupaban más concretamente la pérdida de memoria temporal y la permanente aunque en un principio pensamos que no afectaría a Sakura pero tal parece que sí –dijo tratando que sus palabras no fueran completamente fuertes y dolorosas

Si el mundo del pelinegro se había achicado luego de escuchar a la pelirrosa, que Tsunade le dijera aquello hizo que se sintiera ofuscado. Él nunca imagino que aquello fuera a pasar, sí lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiera aceptado que su mujer asistiera a la misión. Ahora como hacía para decirle en palabras simples a su hija que su madre por culpa de él no recordaba nada, no recordaba que ella era su hija y él su esposo. Cómo omitir las ganas de estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos y besarla o simplemente disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo con ella.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –dijo tontamente pensando que todo era una broma

Tsunade le miró sorprendida, nunca creyó que precisamente él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha ex vengador de la aldea preguntará ¿A qué se refería con aquello? Acaso no era un genio o tal vez su mente no procesaba toda aquella información debido al shock que pudo provocar conocer aquello.

-En un principio tanto Shizune como yo pensamos que a Sakura no le afectaría para nada la caída sufrida, pero antes de entrar escuche cómo les preguntaba quienes eran ustedes. Por lo que puedo diagnosticar que si ha sufrido alguna pérdida de memoria ahora solo debemos de esperar a que los síntomas se presenten para saber con cuál tratamos –explicó

Ahora sí que no sabía que decir. Aún conservaba las esperanzas de que todo aquello fuera un simple sueño o alguna joda de parte de la rubia, pero escucharla tan seria y sombría le hacía ver que todo era cierto.

Por lo que su mundo se empezó a oscurecer lentamente, sentía como su corazón se encogía y un dolor aparecía en él. Inconscientemente aferró más a su hija entre sus brazos, tratando de alejarla de la cruda realidad que pasaría al conocer aquella nociva noticia.

-Y de ahora en adelante qué pasará –preguntó con un tono de voz poco usual en él

-Creo que lo ideal será esperar

-¿Esperar?

-Si es lo más óptimo, así vemos como evoluciona Sakura con su memoria y podremos saber que tratamiento aplicarle

-Y según usted cómo le diré a Aiko que su madre no le recuerda, simplemente cree que llegaré y le diré "Princesa tu madre no sé acuerda de nosotros por lo que tenemos que esperar y ver su evolución" –musitó con rabia cada una de sus palabras

-Sé qué es difícil aceptarlo pero hay que ser fuertes

-Maldición Tsunade –gritó y se volteó para mirar por la ventana buscando tranquilidad, algo que simplemente no encontraba en ese momento.

Sin más la rubia Hokage salió de la habitación, sabía que para el Uchiha aceptar aquello sería difícil. Ella estaba al tanto del amor que profesaba el pelinegro por su esposa, no era gracias a las palabras que decía sino a su forma de actuar con ella, con su forma de mirarla y con aquel extraño brillo que sus ojos tomaban cuando la veía. Aún recordaba su mirada el día en que la volvió a ver tras regresar a la aldea.

**-FlashBack-**

Era un hecho Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a la aldea que lo vio nacer, aquel lugar que tantos años atrás había dejado. Tantos recuerdos yacían en sus memorias de aquellas calles, de su antiguo hogar, del equipo 7, de las misiones; todo aquello había influido que tras conocer la verdad sobre su hermano y el clan decidiera regresar. Y así construir una vida y familia en Konoha.

El Uchiha sabía que era objeto de múltiples miradas y quien no lo sería si iba escoltado por Hyuuga Neji e Inuzuka Kiba mientras su hermano iba con Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouiji.

Los ninjas pronto llegaron a la torre de la Hokage, y se abrieron paso hacia el despacho de la Godaime.

Al llegar Shikamaru tocó pero no obtuvieron el característico "Adelante" de la rubia sino que la puerta fue abierta dejando a la vista una cabellera con un atípico color rosa.

-Sakura ¿Y la Hokage? –preguntó el joven Nara

-No ha llegado aún, yo también la espero –musitó la joven y tras una pausa y al ver a sus compañeros les invitó a pasar

La chica sabía del regreso de los hermanos Uchiha pero aún no se dignaba a ver a quien no hace mucho tiempo había sido su gran amor o tal vez aún lo era pero ella se negaba aceptar aquello nuevamente.

Sasuke en el tiempo transcurrido desde que llegaron a la oficina no había omitido detalle alguno en su antigua compañera de equipo, aunque su orgullo Uchiha se encontraba herido al notar la indiferencia de la joven hacia él.

Itachi y los demás shinobis habían visto las miradas enviadas por el pelinegro a la única joven presente en la habitación; la cual escribía algunas cosas en un pergamino y de vez en cuando miraba un libro.

Y así luego de 15 minutos de rotundo silencio la rubia nieta del primer Hokage hizo su aparición.

-Godaime –saludaron los hombres

-Shishou –dijo la joven de ojos color jade

-¿Shishou? –se dijo el pelinegro. Acaso era cierto que la mismísima Hokage entrenaba a su débil y molesta ex compañera de equipo, sin duda eso era ver para creer

-Vaya tal parece que eran ciertos los rumores sobre ambos Uchiha –exclamó algo "sorprendida" la ojimiel mientras no perdía detalle de la mirada del menor de los hermanas hacia su alumna. Aquellos ojos negros tenían un brillo que aún no podía descifrar que significaba pero pronto lo haría.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Sasuke recordaba la primera vez que después de tanto tiempo veía a Sakura, una sonrisa triste paso por su rostro realmente deseaba con toda su alma que aquello fuera un sueño, no quería que su pequeña sufriera y aunque tratará de ocultarlo no quería sufrir él también; amaba demasiado a su mujer aunque casi nunca se lo dijera no sabía cómo serían sus días sin su amada molestia. Pronto recordó que Tsunade le dijo que eran dos noticias así que dejando a Aiko junto a Sakura salió en busca de la rubia.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Tsunade descansaba en la silla de su despacho con un vaso de sake en la mano. Ella estuvo buscando por un rato más acerca de los efectos de la pérdida de la memoria en los pacientes, quería estar preparada para tratar a Sakura. La pelirrosa era como su hija y lo empezó a hacer más cuando los padres de la chica murieron en una misión tras ser atacados de sorpresa. Suspiro resignada se sentía tan ofuscado por no hacer nada por ella.

-Toc toc- sonó la puerta

-Adelante –dijo mientras tomaba la posición en la silla cómo debería ser y ponía el vaso sobre el escritorio

La rubia abrió los ojos al ver al ex vengador Uchiha entrar a su despacho.

-¿Sucedió algo Sasuke? –preguntó algo alarmada

-No –contestó él estoicamente –Vengo a que me de la otra noticia –espetó mientras se posaba frente a ella esperando que la rubia hablara

-Quieres saber acerca de eso –comentó ella mientras tomaba aire para seguir hablando –En los análisis que le hicimos a Sakura descubrimos algo más, por experiencia sé que esto no es tan malo como se oye y que si la situación fuera de otra forma ambos estarían muy contentos con lo que pasa pero no sé qué esperar en estos momentos –dijo

-¿No entiendo? –aclaró él

-Sakura está embarazada Sasuke –musitó la rubia

**Continuará……**

Hola, hace bastante que no actualizaba este fanfic ni ninguno de mis fics pero con la universidad no me ha quedado tiempo de continuarlos y ando sin mucho inspiración. Además me puse a hacer otro fanfic pero de hobbie con una amiga y nos hemos centrado mucho en él. Pero acá estoy nuevamente, la próxima continuación sinceramente no sé para cuando la tendré, intentaré tenerla pronto pero no aseguro nada.

¿Qué les puedo decir de este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente me regalen un review. Enserio les agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el anterior, realmente no me esperaba tantos. Muchas gracias.

En el anterior capítulo había puesto algunas preguntas y creo que por lo menos dos de ellas puedo contestarlas en este momento, el resto tendrán que esperar.

¿De dónde salieron las hermanas? Hace algunos meses, mis nee-chan y yo creamos unos personajes de nuestra auditoria: Aine, Himeko, Hikari Tsukino. Aunque Atori-chan ya desde hace bastante tiempo tenía al suyo. Estás tres hermanas pertenecían a un importante clan del sonido pero esté fue masacrado y las hermanas fueron aisladas por Orochimaru. La mayor de ellas quedo encerrada en el Sonido, la mediana fue llevada a Suna y la más pequeña a uno de los laboratorios del Sannin de las serpientes en Konoha. Tras mucho tiempo después se reunieron nuevamente gracias a Hebi. Y ya no digo nada más, si desean saber más sobre esta historia deberán hablar con mi neechan Atori, quien es la que la está escribiendo o leer la historia que está en su perfil ya publicada.

¿Cómo se comunican las hermanas? Esto es por así decirlo parte de la técnica de la familia Tsukino, por lo que ellas pueden conversar entre ellas sin hablar propiamente. O mejor dicho leen el pensamiento de las otras XD.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo y recuerden: **Bajo ninguna circunstancia presto mis historias para que sean publicadas.**

¿Reviews para seguir? Solo da en donde dice Go. Y harás feliz a una escritora

¡¡Nos vemos!!

L.I.T


End file.
